Bow Ties Are Cool
by my-spirit-animal-is-the-impala
Summary: Sam and Dean meet the Doctor, Amy and Rory, meanwhile, Cas gets a bow tie. One-shot


**A/N this fic is what happens inside my brain during math… This is with the 11th doctor, anyway enjoy**

 **disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or doctor who**

* * *

"So, what's the case?" Dean asked Sam while stuck at red light.

"Well, there have been reports of a reappearing blue box, there has been two missing persons reports, but it looks like that has cleared up. They were found two days after the report was filed." Dean gave Sam a weird look.

"Looks like whoever saw the blue box was on poppers." Dean said.

"I'm not so sure, there have been several sightings around the world. In 2005, a girl named Rose Tyler, went missing for about a year. She was back for a little while, and then around the time of another sighting, she vanished, as did her Mother, and boyfriend. Still missing to this day." Sam said, looking at his laptop.

"So you think this box or whatever this is, is coming around snatching people?" Dean said, parking the car by a diner.

The Winchesters got out of the car and started heading for the diner. When they heard this noise, the most beautiful noise, they both looked towards the direction they heard it from, and right out of nowhere, a blue telephone box showed up.

"That wasn't there before right?" Dean asked.

"Nope." Sam replied rushing in it's direction.

The brothers soon reached the box and tried to pull the doors open. They were locked. Sam and Dean exchanged looks, before Dean crashed into the door full strength, and simply bounced off.

"Ahh." Dean groaned grabbing his shoulder.

"You okay man?" Sam said, glancing at his brother. Just then, the doors burst open, and out came a man, holding a light up stick, wearing a bow tie.

"Who are you? And why are you hurting my TARDIS?" Sam and Dean looked at the man before exchanging confused looks.

Then they heard a distinctly scottish voice in the background say,

"Doctor! What is it? Is it another slitheen?"

Dean pushed through past 'the Doctor' and into the box, to see what exactly was going on. His jaw dropped to the floor.

"What the- It's bigger on the-" Dean started before being cut off.

"Inside. I know. Isn't she gorgeous?" The Doctor said.

"How is this possible? And what is a TARDIS?" Sam asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Time and relative dimensions in space. And it isn't possible, for you humans it is. But this is time lord magic."

Sam furrowed his brow. "Time lord… Where have I heard that before." He muttered.

"Dad must have something about them in his journal." Dean answered.

Dean turned his head and saw an attractive red haired girl, standing next to a rather skinny guy. Dean looked over the girl and winked.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm married!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's married!" Said the guy standing next to her.

"To you?" Dean asked in shock "In what world does that happen?" He asked looking them over.

"Right, we're agents Sam and Dean Winchester. And we're going to need to ask some questions." Dean said while the brothers pulled out their fake badges.

"Winchester? Really? I know your friend Cas." Said the Doctor.

"What? How?" Dean asked while Sam was looking at the control panel in aw.

"Don't touch that Sam." He started. "Well, I followed a distress signal to your friend Cas, and I helped him destroy Metatron or something." He said mindlessly.

"What? No, we-" Dean was cut off by Cas appearing behind the Doctor.

"Hello, Dean. Sam. I see you have met my friend the Doctor."

The Doctor turned to Cas.

"Castiel it's-" The doctor started.

"You mind explaining to us what exactly is going on here." Dean said.

"This is the Doctor, and Amy and Rory, they follow alien distress signals, and save the world, something you both have in common. " Said Cas. Sam stopped looking around the TARDIS and looked at them.

"I knew I heard about you before! You're the people who got rid of the monster in my closet when I was little! You haven't aged a day! That had to have been at least twenty five years ago!" Sam exclaimed.

Then the girl, Amy, jumped in. Her eyes softened.

"You were the one we rescued clutching the 45.' Actually, that was yesterday for us. It's amazing how fast people can age in a day." Rory nodded in agreement.

"We travel in time." Rory said as if to brag.

"Oh yeah? Well we kill demons. We actually stopped the 2012 apocalypse, and stopped Leviathan from taking over, also we-" Dean was cut off by Sam

"This is amazing, even we didn't know anything like this, this is, this is fascinating." Dean looked at Sam as if to say, who's side are you on, but settled for saying

"Geek." Instead.

"Do you guys want to grab lunch with us or something?" Sam said looking like a kid at Christmas time.

* * *

They were walking to the diner, Dean who was walking with Cas, noticed something. And turned to him.

"Cas? Are you wearing a bowtie?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." He answered straightening it.

"You look like Inspector Gadget." Dean stated. Cas looked at his feet.

"I thought it was a rather exciting choice in fashion." Cas said indifferently.

Dean shook his head and continued to the diner. The Doctor looked back at Cas.

"I like your bow tie, by the way. Bow ties are cool."

 **End**

 **AN Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked it, RR please**


End file.
